


Anchors

by ezrakeshet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Jonathan Sims, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I know this is very short but it's been playing in my head a lot, Jon is worried about being a monster, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, but Martin holds him to humanity, listen I have a lot of feelings about the concept of anchors, post-MAG 159, safehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrakeshet/pseuds/ezrakeshet
Summary: What was he now? Surely his official title at the Institute no longer mattered. And like Elias said, calling himself the Archivist was a misnomer. Was he the Archives, nothing more than a collection of other people’s experiences?Jon isn't sure what to call himself these days. Martin has a suggestion.A short domestic scene in the safe house before shit hits the fan because I have a lot of feelings about the phrase "the entity formerly known as Jonathan Sims"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings about the idea of other people keeping us human and these two are such a good example of it

“Audio recording by-”  
Jon cut himself off, staring at the statement in his hands. He glanced at the tape recorder on the wooden table in front of him, still whirring. What was he now? Surely his official title at the Institute no longer mattered. And like Elias said, calling himself the Archivist was a misnomer. Was he the Archives, nothing more than a collection of other people’s experiences?  
Drawing a shaky breath in, Jon restarted, “Audio recording by the entity formerly known as Jonathan Sims.”  
“No. You’re not starting them like that,” Martin interrupted, walking in through the door connecting the kitchen and the dining room.  
“How do you propose I identify myself then?” Jon said morosely as Martin made his way behind his chair and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.  
Martin put his chin on top of Jon’s head, humming in thought, before replying, “How about Jonathan Blackwood? I mean, it’s nothing official, but-”  
Jon closed his eyes, comforted by the steady weight of Martin behind him, and murmured, “Jonathan Blackwood,” feeling out the new name. He opened his eyes again and continued, “Audio recording by Jonathan Blackwood, the Archives.”  
“And Martin’s partner.”  
“And Martin’s partner,” Jon agreed, a smile playing on his lips as Martin pressed a kiss into the top of his hair and returned to the kitchen to let him read the statement in private. Jon watched Martin retreat into the other room, still smiling. The overwhelming anxiety he had while trying to do something as simple as identify himself seemed to vanish. Jon could feel something in his heart settle, heavy and reassuring, in Martin’s presence. Even as his knowledge and his appetite grew beyond what could be called natural, he knew that Martin would be there to keep him sane. To keep him human.  
Jon shook his head slightly, still smiling.  
“Statement begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are of course greatly appreciated.  
> You can find me at ezrakeshet on tumblr


End file.
